A Christmas Detention
by TheGreengrassSisters
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sent on a rather odd Christmas detention, he has to dress up like Santa Claus and deliver presents to the whole school! Unfortunately a certain Gryffindor girl is awake to see Santa come down the chimney! A Christmas Dramione oneshot! (With a bit of Blaise/Luna on the side- a very tiny amount)


'Stupid McGonagall, stupid Christmas, stupid presents,' Mumbled an annoyed Draco Malfoy as he pulled out neatly wrapped presents from a velvet red sack and placed them clumsily under the large fir tree decorated in gold and red. He had been given a detention earlier that day and the service he had to do was simply diabolical, in his eyes. The headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had ordered him and his best friend Blaise Zabini to act as Santa Claus for the night, as it just so happened to be Christmas Eve; this meant that he had to go around the school delivering the presents owls had brought in earlier that day. The pair had decided to split the work up, so Blaise was delivering gifts to the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws while Draco delivered to the other two houses. The night was almost over and Draco was in the Gryffindor common room, carelessly throwing the parcels underneath the tree, when he heard something move a couple of metres away.

'Lumos,' he whispered quietly, he wandered around the room looking for signs of life when all of a sudden he came across a girl sleeping peacefully on one of the dusty red sofas, he brought the light up closer to the girls face and suppressed a groan when he saw who it was... Hermione freakin' Granger, Draco had recently come to a little realisation, he rather fancied Hermione Granger, she was pretty and endearingly self-conscious both things he liked in a girl, both things which lacked in the girls he had previously dated, for this reason he did not want to wake the seventh year know it all up he walked away slowly and quietly, the only thing that could make his night worse would be for the Gryffindork princess to wake from her slumber and hex him into the next century while he stood there awkwardly as he now did every time he faced her nowadays! Unfortunately, as this was most definitely not Draco's night, he slipped on a loose sock and tumbled loudly to the ground, she woke with a start.

"Draco Malfoy!" She screeched, "What are you doing in here!" She glared down at him whilst he hastily clambered to his feet.

"Leave it will you Granger," Draco said while rolling his grey eyes, "I was just leaving," He picked up his sack and swaggered to the door, rather quickly as he did not want to talk to her for long.

"Wait!" Shouted Hermione, "Why were you here in the first place?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Not that it is any of your business, but McGonagall told me to deliver your presents so that is what I am doing, now if you don't mind I'm going to go now, adieu," He replied.

Hermione suddenly noticed something rather odd, Draco was wearing a Santa suit, "Malfoy, what are you wearing?"

"Don't you like it? I can always take it off if that's what you want," He winked at her suggestively making cold shivers run up her spine.

"You are such a prick, you know!"

"Don't tell me you haven't wondered what I look like under these clothes!" Draco said cheekily.

"No, actually I haven't, I have higher standards!" She said, shaking her hair as if that reinforced her statement.

"Oh really?" He questioned, he walked over to the sofa and looked her straight in the big brown eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said feebly, and then pulling herself together she continued, "You're not as handsome as you think you are Draco Malfoy,"

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, I'm going to have to turn on the smoulder," And with that Draco pursed his lips together and morphed his face into some kind of odd, but strangely attractive, expression. Apparently this was all too much for Hermione as she just stood up and gave him one large kiss on the lips, it would seem the smoulder works even on Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy never knew whether it was his good looks or the charm of Christmas that made that happen, but he was thankful for it as after that moment the pair had a very different relationship indeed.

\/\/\/\/

Luna Lovegood creeped down the stairs, she had heard footsteps coming from the Ravenclaw common room as she was determined that this year she would catch Father Christmas in the act. She tiptoed down the creaky staircase and peered over the banister, she smiled as she caught a glimpse of a red coat and sack.

"Santa," She whispered loudly. The man turned around and let out a little yelp.

"Luna!" He cried, "Go back to bed!"

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"McGonagall made me do it," he said simply, he then walked up to the stairs where she stood and kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas, my Luna," He said warmly into her ear, for a year now Blaise and Luna had been secretly dating, tomorrow they had agreed to tell everyone about their relationship. In their eyes, they were the perfect couple. Luna's quirkiness complemented Blaise's cool, collective and caring personality and they hoped that the rest of the school would accept them, after all tomorrow would be Christmas day, hopefully the Christmas spirit would protect them from their friends for a while.


End file.
